Hungry Eyes
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Song Fic. Kurt ask's Blaine to be his boyfriend again in front of the whole school


**AN: Yes I know I'm working on so many stories right now, but I was watching Dirty Dancing and I heard the perfect song and thought of the perfect way for Kurt to show Blaine how much he wants him back.**

**Enjoy**

" Ok kid spill….you've been Mr. Doom and Gloom ever since Blaine left…what's going on?

" That's the thing dad….I don't know. I thought I wanted to move on, I thought I wanted to let go, but now I'm not too sure."

Burt wrapped his arm, around his son's shoulder and smiled.

" The first time you brought Blaine home, to meet us, you turned to me and said…." I want you to pay close attention, because I'm going to marry that boy someday" and since then I have been paying close attention Kurt….and do you want to know what I've seen?"

" What?"

" I've seen two teenagers, who has the world against them, because of who they are, find love…and not just the whole high school romance love that only lasts two weeks tops…I mean actual true love….and that's rare."

Getting up, Kurt started pacing.

" But that doesn't excuse him for what he did!"

" You're right it doesn't, but now that you both know what a long distance relationship requires and what you both need to do to make it survive…you should try again."

" But dad…I've already moved on and I'm happy."

Giving his son his own " bitch please" look, Burt crossed his arms and smirked.

" Ok first off you did not " move on" because a) Your entire body was lit up from the moment you saw Blaine until now. B) Every time someone mentions that kid's name, your eyes glow, just like their doing now. C) Not once have you told me about that Adam character…until now."

Seeing the guilty as charged look, on Kurt's face, brought a smile on Burt's face.

" Do I need to continue?"

Shaking his head no, Kurt picked up his phone and dialed a number.

" _Hello?"_

" Hey Adam…can we talk?"

Slowly keeping his fingers crossed, Burt walked out of the living room, to give his son the privacy he needs

_ Twenty minutes later, Kurt walked into the kitchen and joined Carol and his dad at the table.

" How did it go sport?"

" Better than I thought. He kind of already expected this to happen, so he totally understands, he just wished it wasn't over the phone."

" So are you going to call Blaine now…or wait until the morning?"

" Dad…I can't just give him a call and ask him back out…it has to be bigger and better than that….I just don't know what yet?"

Wrapping her arm around her step-son's shoulders, Carol gave him a gentle squeeze."

" How would you normally express yourself?"

" Through fashion."

" How else?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt thought about it for a few minutes."

" I guess…through music."

Then getting an idea, Kurt gave Carol and Burt a quick hug, then ran towards his room, while scrolling through his lists of contacts.

" _Hello…Kurt?"_

" Hey Sam…I want to ask Blaine back out, but I need help…would you help me?"

" _Thank you god! I never thought I would hear you say that…I would love to help you man, but Kurt…you hurt him again…I will break you in half."_

Laughing nervously, because Kurt knew Sam would keep his word, the two friends started planning: Operation Get Klaine back Together.

_" Alright guys spill…you've been giving me this weird look all day long….now what's going on?"

Tina and Artie shrugged while Sugar and Brittany mumbled something under their breaths.

Refusing to give up, Blaine looked over at Sam and Joe.

" Look dude, just relax. It's a beautiful day out and we're sitting outside so just sit back and enjoy your lunch with your amazing friends."

Still feeling uneasy, Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Marley interrupted him.

" Why is the band setting up? Are we supposed to be singing something?"

Turing their heads, the old members started smiling even wider, while the new members, plus Blaine, looked confused.

" Now I know you six are up to something….what did you guys do?"

Wrapping her arm around the confused teen, Brittany just smiled.

" Dolphin….calm down, enjoy the show, and everything will be reveled. Oh and one more thing, look over there."

Following the girl's finger, Blaine's eyes widened when he saw Kurt slowly making his way to their table

_**I've been meaning to tell you**_

_**I've got this feeling that wont subside**_

_**I look at you and I fantasize**_

_**You're mine tonight**_

_**Now I've got you in my sights.**_

_**With these hungry eyes**_

_**One look at you and I can't disguise**_

_**I've got hungry eyes**_

_**I feel the magic between you and I**_

_Blaine couldn't believe it….he just couldn't believe it. Kurt was walking across the school yard and he was singing to him and the fact that it was a love song, brought tears to the young man's face. He hoped and prayed for a long time, that this moment would happen…and now that it was here, Blaine was beyond happy….he was ecstatic.

Kurt, on the other hand, was scared shitless. He knew he wanted Blaine to be his again, but he was afraid he waited too long and that it would be too late, but as he climbed on top of a vacant table and saw the look of pure love radiating off of Blaine's eyes and face, Kurt's fears slowly started to diminish.

_**I wanna hold you so hear me out**_

_**I wanna show you what loves all about**_

_**Darlin' tonight**_

_**Now I've got you in my sights**_

_**With these hungry eyes**_

_**One look at you and I can't disguise**_

_**I've got hungry eyes**_

_**I feel the magic between you and I**_

_**I've got hungry eyes**_

_**Now I've got you in my sights**_

_**With those hungry eyes**_

_**Now did I take you by surprise**_

_**I need you to see**_

_**This love was meant to be**_

_Jumping off the table, Kurt walked over to the group, and while the band started playing a little solo, the teen knelt down, in front of Blaine and grasped his hands.

" I love you and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. You are my missing puzzle piece Blaine…please tell me it's not too late….please tell me I didn't loose you for good."

Leaning forward, Blaine captured the older man's lips within his own and smiled.

" You didn't loose me and it's not too late. I love you Kurt so much."

Kissing again, Kurt got up and smiled

_**I've got hungry eyes**_

_**One look at you and I can't disguise**_

_**I've got hungry eyes**_

_**I feel the magic between you and I**_

_**I've got hungry eyes**_

_**Now I've got you in my sights**_

_**With those hungry eyes**_

_**Now did I take you by surprise**_

_**With my hungry eyes**_

_**I need…**_

_**Hungry eyes**_

_**Now I've got you in my sights**_

_**With my hungry eyes**_

_ After Kurt finished the song, he walked back over to Blaine and knelt back down.

" Blaine Devon Anderson….will you be my boyfriend?"

Smiling and laughing through the tears, Blaine jumped into Kurt's arms, which caused them to fall.

" I've waited six months to hear you ask me that and my answer is yes….Kurt my answer is yes."

Pulling away slightly, Kurt pulled out a small velvet bag, out of his pocket.

" I was hoping you would say yes, so I bought us these. They're called Claddagh Rings. They're supposed to represent love, loyalty, and friendship. The hands mean friendship, the heart means love, and the crown is the symbol for loyalty."

With his hand shaking, Kurt gently placed the ring on his right hand.

" When the heart is pointed to your wrist, it means your heart has been captured….so this is my way of showing you I captured your heart."

Taking hold of Kurt's right hand, Blaine placed the ring on Kurt's finger, also with the tip pointing to his wrist.

" And I captured yours."

" My heart always belonged to you Blaine."

_After breaking apart, from another kiss, Kurt took hold of Blaine's right hand and with their hands joined, he stared right into the younger man's eyes and after taking a deep breath, he began.

" I promise to always send you a good morning text as soon as I wake up and a good night text before I go to sleep at night. I promise to always return your phone call the first free minute I have. I promise to always ask about your day. I promise to never let anything come between us again. I promise to love you unconditionally from now until the day I die."

Blinking away some unshed tears, Blaine removed his hand, then placed Kurt's hand over his heart and spoke his promise.

" I promise to call you whenever I'm feeling down or alone. I promise to not jump to conclusions if I can't get a hold of you. I promise to be the man you deserve. I promise to still look after your dad. I promise from the moment I wake up to the time I go to bed you will always be on my mind. I promise to love you from now until the day I die."

Feeling like this was the right moment, Ryder walked up to the couple and extended out his arms.

" I now pronounce you boyfriends…you may now kiss again."

Shrugging his shoulders, Blaine pulled Kurt towards him then slowly dipped him and passionately kissed his new boyfriend.

**AN: I really didn't know how to end it, so I just decided to end it there. I really hope something like this does happen towards the end, I mean the solo Kurt has in episode 21 is Sign, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours, and there are also some really heavy Burt/Klaine scenes in the last two episodes as well…so we shall see.**


End file.
